Lover's Reunite
by LovingYouAtFirstSight
Summary: Cho and George see each other for the first time after the war, secrets are revealed and feelings are hurt. Challenge Fic. Cho and George. Read and Review. Warning: Some Bad Language.


**A/N:** Yay another Challenge Fic. This challenge was called Skeletons in the Closet and it was created by the lovely Andi – Professional Daydreamer. I used three of her secrets that were posted and incorporated them into my story. They are in Bold Italic. :)

**Enjoy. **

Pairing: George/Cho

Genre: Romance/Friendship

…...

**Lovers Reunite**

Ever since Fred died George had become less and less social and more and more sarcastic. It was driving the whole family crazy, especially Ginny,, she had decided that today was the day to take action. She tried to think of as many ways as she could to get him to become his old joking self again.

She tried interventions, over views of his life, family dinners, alcohol bans, but no matter what he still remained himself and found some way to find a loop hole in Ginny's plans. She was almost at the end of her tether when she was walking down Diagon Alley, thinking and not paying attention and bumped straight into Cho Chang.

The clogs in her mind came undone at that point and she practically leaped on Cho.

"Cho how are you!" she said over excitedly.

"I am ok," Cho said eyeing her off. "How are you?" she asked.

"Well, I am ok," Ginny said in a way that would make Cho ask a further question.

"How is the family?" she asked sympathetically.

"We are all getting by, except George. He is a real mess," she sighed.

"Oh that is awful. Is there anything I can do?" she asked the golden question Ginny was waiting for.

"Well we have all tried talking to him, but maybe if you did he might listen?" she said slyly.

"Oh, well.. we didn't really end on good terms."

"Maybe that is what he needs. Someone who can tell it like it is," she encouraged. Cho bit on her lip and finally nodded.

"Ok I will come see him," she said and followed Ginny back down Diagon Alley.

…...

Cho knocked softly on George's door, her stomach was twisting with fear. She opened it slightly when there was no response.

"George?" she asked. George grunted in response and she came in. George was sitting on the floor in front of the couch an array of bottles littered the table in front of him. Cho went straight to the window and opened the curtains causing a harsh ray of sunlight to burst in and startle George. When he got his sight back and saw Cho he laughed.

"Ginny has a new tactic. She is good," he said sipping at his beverage.

"No she is worried about you," Cho scoffed. "Jesus George it has been nearly a year, you need to move on," she said picking up a bottle as she walked past. "This is not healthy," she said holding out the bottle.

"Good health is merely the slowest possible rate at which one can die," George shrugged. Cho sat on the couch and sighed.

"Why are you doing this? You know you have a great support network," she sighed. George turned around and looked at her.

"Them! They don't care they want me better no because they are helping but because it makes them look bad," he hissed. Cho shook her head.

"You are the same as always," she sighed and lent back.

"What do you mean?" he asked accusingly.

"You hide behind your jokes and your sarcasm because you don't think anyone cares about you. So you stop all ties to get hurt. Which has stumped you now, because you lost the one person who understood you." Cho didn't care if that hurt, it needed to be said. George starred at her a mixture of shock, anger and hurt was smeared across his face.

"You are the same as always then," he scoffed.

"Truthful? Happy? Not phased by your bull shit?" she asked sarcastically. George stood up and turned to her, ready to hurt her.

"No! Always caring about yourself. Thinking that I actually care what you think," he hissed. Cho felt her stomach drop and a lump form in her throat.

"I was actually looking forward to being here today, to see you," Cho said in a small voice. "You always make me smile, even though you hurt me. Well you use to, before today that is. You know what I hate the most about you?" she asked looking up.

"No," George scoffed as if it was a useless question.

"_**I hate how the only person who can make me smile is the one who made me cry,"**_ Cho stood up and made towards the door.

"You want to know my secret?" George asked. Cho stopped with her hand on the door. Her mind was telling her to walk out, to forget him, but she didn't, she turned around.

"What is your secret?" she stupidly asked.

"_**My Secret is – I know your secret,"**_he laughed. Cho felt an anger she had never felt before bubble up inside of her and she stepped forward angrily.

"_**I've tried to be nice. Not because I like you but because I feel bad for you. From here on out? Forget it," **_she yelled angrily and walked out of the room. George quickly followed her out.

"You never liked me!" he yelled as she ran down the stairs to his shop. Cho looked up and smiled.

"Just remember you are not the only who lost someone," she said. George started descending the stairs.

"Oh yes, I know. When we were dating you never shut up about Cedric," he said. When he reached the bottom step Cho advanced on him.

"I am not talking about him! You stupid Prat!" she said angrily.

"Who are you talking about then?" he asked.

"Your family! Your siblings lost a brother too and your parents lost a son. It is not right to lose a son. So stop thinking about yourself! Did you ever think for a second that they need to see you better so because you were the closest to him? Did you ever think they need you to be strong because they need to know it will get easier to deal with? What about Lee? Angelina? All the people you have forgotten who loved Fred and you. How do you think they feel?" she said angrily. After that she left, she had no intention of turning around and George had no intention of stopping her. He just stood there thinking through exactly what she said.

…...

Three weeks later Cho was walking down the streets of Diagon Alley and saw George sitting outside Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. He was sitting with Angelina and Lee an they seemed to all be having a good time. Cho smiled and when George looked her way she nodded. George gave an acknowledgement nod and turned back to his friends, before standing up and walking towards her.

"I listened to what you had to say," he said.

"You shaved," Cho smiled inspecting his clean face. George nodded.

"I have been spending more time out," he said.

"Good for you," Cho smiled.

"Would you like to spend some time with me? It is the least I can do," he said. Cho bit on her lip and thought carefully about his offer.

"Why don't you call me sometime?" she settled on. George nodded and looked back over at Angelina and Lee.

"Well I better go. Thank you Cho," he said placing his hand on her arm.

"I will be waiting for your call," she said. George left and Cho couldn't help but starring as he walked away.


End file.
